Legend's Quest
Rune Axe, Charcoal (bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai general store), Hammer, 2 Gold Bars (4 or 6 recommended), 3-4 Lockpicks (thieved from Rogues), Runes to cast one of the four charge orb spells (any of them will work) at least two times, 2-3 Uncharged Orbs, Snakeweed and Ardrigal (Jungle Potion herbs), Water Filled Vial, Rope, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Opal, Jade, Red Topaz, 1 Soul Rune (purchase from other players or obtain from the Magic Guild (requires 66 magic to enter), 1 Mind Rune, 1 Earth Rune, and 2 Law Runes (SMELL Runes). |kills = *Nezikchened (Level 187) (Three times) *Ranalph Devere (Level 92) (Possibly twice) *Irvig Senay (Level 100) (Possibly twice) *San Tojalon (Level 106) (Possibly twice) Rewards *4 Quest Points *7650 x 4 in a choice of skills *Ability to access the Legends' Guild. *Ability to wield the Dragon Square Shield and Cape of Legends }} Walkthrough Talk with Legends Guild Guards at the legends guild west of barbarian outpost. Sir Radimus Erkle - Once you've talked with him, asking him about how you can be a member of the legends guild, you'll get a scroll in your inventory - Search the cupboard to the north of the room to get a machette. Northern Karamja jungle - Here talk with Jungle Forester. Cut your way into the jungle, and start mapping it... Show the map to the forester, and you'll get a bull raorer Gujuo - Swing your Raorer and he will appear. Now find 3 rocks in the jungle, search them, and go down. Investigate the flamewall, and the man trapped inside will talk to you. Pure water - Make a golden bowl and get it blessed by Gujuo. Find the shallow water in the jungle, and get your pure water from this. You'll have to cut and use a tall reed... Ungadulu - Use your water on the flamewall, and talk with him. First part of the cave - Search the bookcase the north and go in. Go all the way through the different obstacles until you get to an ancient wall. Use 1 soul, 1 mind, 1 earth and 2 law runes on the wall... Use all kind of cut gems (not dragon) and the ponds and get the book. Flamewall - First throw a pure water on him (read in your book how to get), tehn use your book on Ungadulu and fight the demon. Talk with Ungadulu, and get the seeds. Try and get the seeds to grow... Make the potion that Gujuo tells you to... Second part of the cave - Go further into the cave and use a air orb spell on the gates at the 7 ponds... Drink your potion and go down, and start killing monsters kill you get the 3 lumps... Use them on the furnace, and then on the rocks in the dragons eye. Third part of the cave - Go to the cave entrance at the lvl 130 monsters, and use the glowing crystals on this. Try and move the rock blocking the water and a ghost will appear, and it'll start talking with you. Once you've talked with the ghost for some time it will give you a dagger. Find Viyeldi (at the hat up the stairs). Attack him and get a glowing dagger. Fighting the demon without prayer - Go back and move the rock. Fight the demon until he dies, and move the rock again. Use your golden bowl on the water, and go back up. Find some fertile earth, use your seeds on it. Use your pure water on the tree to make it grow big, then use your hatchet on it to chop it down, once more to cut the braches of, and a last time to make it into a totem pole. Find a totem pole in the jungle and use the totem pole you have in your inventory to the totem pole standing on the ground. Killing the monsters again - You will now get attack by all the monsters again. After you kill them, use your totem pole on the other pole, and swing your bull roarer to say good bye to Gujuo, then go back to the legends guild and complete the quest. Quest item gallery File:Totem pole.png|Totem pole File:Legend_cape.png|Cape of Legends File:Holy_force_spell.png|Holy force spell File:Blessed_golden_bowl.png|Blessed golden bowl bull roarer.png|Bull roarer radimus scrolls.png|Radimus scrolls rough sketch of a bowl.png|Rough sketch of a bowl magical fire pass.png|Magical fire pass dark dagger.png|Dark dagger scatched notes.png|Scatched notes scribbled notes.png|Scribbled notes scrawled notes.png|Scrawled notes holy water vial.png|Holy water vial book of binding.png|Book of binding Category:Quests